Halo The Colonial Contact
by Strigon Leader
Summary: This is a crossover about how a UNSC ship is thrown off course and finds it self in uncharted space R/R
1. Intro

**Disclaimer I do not own halo or battlestar galactica all characters are from bungie and Microsoft and 343 industries and whichever company came up with the characters for BSG and I also do not own this description from Wikipedia thank you.**

** INTRO**

Ok this whole crossover story is what I think will happen or basically what I feel should happen even though I'm making the finding of master chief a bit earlier than anticipated well it's going to be a very exciting chapter please read it and review and please let me know if it needs improvements or if it may any additions or if you got some ideas that I can put into this please let me know thank you. So here's an overview for people who don't know.

In the distant past, an intelligent race called the Forerunners fought an alien parasite known as the Flood. The Flood, which spread through infestation of sentient life, overran much of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Forerunners conceived a weapon of last resort to combat the Flood. Using an installation known as the Ark, they built seven large ring-shaped megastructures known as Halos. The Halo Array, when activated, would destroy all sentient life in the galaxy—depriving the Flood of their food. Delaying as long as they could, the Forerunners activated the rings and disappeared.

Tens of thousands of years later in the 26th century, humanity—under the auspices of the United Nations Space Command or UNSC—colonize many worlds thanks to the development of faster-than-light Slipspace travel. Tensions escalate between the older and more stable "Inner Colonies" and the remote "Outer Colonies", leading to civil war. The UNSC creates an elite group of enhanced supersoldiers, known as Spartans, to suppress the rebellion covertly. In the year 2525 the human colony of Harvest falls under attack by a theocratic alliance of alien races known as the Covenant. The Covenant leadership declares humanity heretics and an affront to their gods—the Forerunners—and begins a holy war of genocide. The Covenant's superior technology and numbers prove decisive advantages; though effective, the Spartans are too few in number to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor.

In 2552, the Covenant arrive at Reach, the UNSC's last major stronghold, and launch an invasion of the planet. The last Spartans and UNSC military are unable to stop the Covenant from bombarding the surface with plasma. Following directives to avoid leading the Covenant to Earth, the artificial intelligence (AI) Cortana aboard the fleeing UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn selects random coordinates that lead the ship to a Halo installation. The Covenant follow, damaging the Autumn and leading its crew to take the fight to the ring's surface. The Covenant accidentally release Flood imprisoned on the ring; in order to nullify the threat, the ring's AI caretaker, 343 Guilty Spark, enlists the help of the Spartan, John-117. Before the pair can activate Halo's defenses, however, Cortana reveals that Halo's activation would mean their own destruction. Master Chief and Cortana instead detonate the Autumn's engines, destroying Halo and preventing the escape of the Flood. They and a few other human survivors return to Earth, warning of an impending Covenant attack.

Soon after, a Covenant fleet arrives at Earth. Most of the fleet is destroyed, but a single ship under the command of one of the Covenant's Hierarchs, the Prophet of Regret, breaks through the human defenses and invades the African city of New Mombasa. Before the humans can assault Regret's carrier, he retreats through a slipspace portal, pursued by the Master Chief aboard the human ship In Amber Clad. Regret travels to another Halo installation, where the Master Chief kills Regret. Inner turmoil in the Covenant leads to civil war between the various member races. Learning that the activation of the Halo Array (a central tenet of the Covenant religion) would lead to their extinction, the Covenant warrior Arbiter and his brethren ally with humanity to stop the rings from being fired. The aborted activation of the ring puts all the Halo installations on standby: the remaining rings can be activated remotely from a location known as "The Ark".

The Covenant begin a full-scale invasion of Earth and excavate a Forerunner artifact in the African desert that creates a slipspace portal to the Ark. The Master Chief and Arbiter travel through the portal to kill the last High Prophet, Truth, and discover the installation is building a new Halo ring to replace the one destroyed previously. In order to destroy the spreading infestation led by the Flood intelligence Gravemind, the Master Chief activates the incomplete ring—as the Ark lies outside the Milky Way Galaxy, the blast destroys the Flood but spares the galaxy at large. Because the ring's construction is incomplete, the resulting pulse destroys the ring and damages the Ark. The Arbiter escapes the explosion through a slipspace portal, but only half the ship makes it through before it closes. The Master Chief and Cortana are left drifting in space, trapped in the severed rear half of their ship. The Master Chief cryonically freezes himself as he and Cortana wait for rescue while floating toward an unknown planet.

Ok now this were the story begins now keep in mind all that you read on here yes it may have been long, but knowing me I know the next few chapters are going to be very interesting as of now the best parts of all this will be starting soon. As of now that I'm thinking more about how I should make the next chapters I decided to make them before the cylons came and nuked the planets and just a little of a few hours after the recovery of master chief and cortana I also to make this a self-insert and so I could make it more of a realistic kind of writing so that it may capture the reader's attention I also made the AI's live longer and act a little more human. I have been wondering what else to make for the crossover I also believe into making the Ai's feel more human so that you the readers will get a chance to feel it is like to be an AI so with that note done I hope you all enjoy the crossover as much as I have been writing it I wanted to write crossovers thanks to Freedom Guard the writer of halo and mass effect. I would like reviews that are honest if there is some mistakes in my writing ill fix them and make sure that it is correct or if you want me to add something more to it let me know and I'll find a way to incorporate it in the story so that it is to make more interesting. There is one story that I would like to try out also but it's a surprise for all the readers and writers yes even Freedom Guard has to wait for it he gave me an idea that I would like to try out and sorry for making this intro long, but I will endeavor to make other chapters interesting so yeah. Also I'll come out with more interesting chapters for everyone so please enjoy chapter 1 of the halo and battlestar galactica thank you ladies and gents ill now start on the story so that you the readers will get the good experience with the things I'm going do with the story so enjoy.

**Well on behalf of what I'm writing I hope it will be really good for all readers to enjoy I'm hoping that I will change that with this story I will have it take place with BSG I will make my best attempt at it let me know how I did I value the open opinions and let me know of how I can improve your reading experience thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1 The new war

Chapter 1 The New War

**Somewhere in space unknown location UNSC Military calendar 2558 0700hrs.**

The Halcyon-Class cruiser Royal Sovereign was retrofitted to up to date tech even though it may have been an old ship it could fight hard and even though having fought in the human-covenant war it had survived this far and, with a crew that is determined to fight to the end and with a commander who was a veteran of that war. The now seemingly abandoned ship was in slipspace after finding the hero of the genocidal war master chief was debriefed and now resting with the rest of the crew of the ship in the cryo pods, the only thing that kept the ship moving was the smart AI's cortana and spencer to keep an eye on things during the long trip home. Suddenly there was a slipspace anomaly and the ship was forced out of slipsace as the ship jerked violently no one knew what happened or where were they will be at. After being in space looking for humanities hero who stopped the rings from firing from the ark and thus saving humanity and many other species in the galaxy and now the ship that seen a lot of action during the war is in uncharted territory not knowing what will happen and now light years from home and without reinforcements, but the commander of the UNSC Royal Sovereign was no slouch the way he thought was of being one step ahead of the enemy. This time the UNSC will be thrust into a new war that'll be on the horizon but this war is different than human-covenant war and one that a civilization is afraid of AI's.

**The twelve colonies of kobol system battlestar galactica battle group patrolling outside the kobol system**

Admiral Adama was standing at the tactical plot table when the sensors officer called out from his station after detecting an anomaly on the DRADIS "sir I have detected an unusual reading". Adama looked up and turned to look at the sensors officer "what kind of readings ensign Davis" "unknown sir but there appears to be a phenomenon that is well I don't know how to describe it sir''. A fairly good distance away another battle group observed this it was the Pegasus and her group of ships and the communications officer spoke up "admiral the Pegasus reports of a pulse was detected in the phenomenon and is requesting if they could move alongside us" Adama only nodded his response then the sensors officer shouted out, "Sir! Their appears to be a ship coming out of the phenomenon" the xo looked at the admiral with a surprised look on his face. "Bill what the hell is happening here"? The colonel asked his longtime friend "I don't know Saul but whatever it is it can't be good". Unknown to all the colonies that it is in fact a human ship and will soon make contact when the crew of this mysterious ship come out of the cryo tubes. When the ship exited its phenomenon the sensors officer then spoke up "sir the unknown vessel has exited the phenomenon and has made no attempt to make contact". The admiral then made his decision and said "launch the alert vipers and have them scout the ship''. The galactica launched a squad of dart like fighters to go check out the mysterious ship then the admiral got on the wire to the vipers "galactica actual to starbuck do you read me over" "loud and clear galactica actual you can't imagine how big this ship is its twice the size of any battlestar we have and, there are some words that happens to be above what appears to be the bridge and is in clear caprican." The admiral looked at his xo with a surprised look on his face as he once again spoke again to starbuck "come again captain did you say caprican" "yes sir I did the ship is called Royal Sovereign it appears dormant I don't see anything or anyone on the ship it maybe a ghost ship or something." The admiral just looked surprised as they had to wait to see what would happen from this mysterious ship. That's when starbuck said "sir if I may I can take a raptor and a squad to go check out the ship" "that's a negative captain who knows if that ship is some sort of cylon trap" "roger that galactica actual returning back to battlestar" as the fighters made their way back to the ship and docked as starbuck went to go make her report.

**UNSC Royal Sovereign location uncharted space**

"Spencer" the voice of cortana echoed throughout the ship "please come to the bridge we got a situation" cortana was on the bridge as soon as the ship exited slipspace as all sorts of codes numbers algorithms were running through her body to figure out where were they exactly. When spencer's avatar flashed to existence resembling that of the captain's appearance after all he choose to look like him a hero of the human-covenant war. He looked at cortana "what is it cortana" as he gave her a look that the captain would always use when he got irritated or when someone interrupted him as cortana also gave him a look that said don't give me that look "well spence we came out of slipspace a few seconds ago and into uncharted territory. I have detected multiple ships ahead of our current position also the lead ship that has what appears to be flight decks on each side and had launched what appear to be fighters to scout out the ship". "Very well cortana we should wake the crew and get them out of those cryo pods" "I have already begun spence what did you think I was that old or out dated" as cortana laughed and spencer's avatars color changed as he was a bit embarrassed that an AI like cortana despite her now longer life span thanks to Dr. Halsey finding a way to make the smart AI's live longer due to their usefulness in the field of battle a few moments passed as the first group of the crew woke up and me being one of them a vet of the war I woke up a little bit hazily as I stepped out of the cryo tube as I groaned "ugh why can't they make these pods better" as I put my clothes on and I waited for the others as I slowly made my way to the bridge and cortana, and spencer were waiting "hello captain Lucero" said cortana with a smile "sleep well" I smiled back as I stretched "no thanks to your great driving yes" as cortana laughed and said "so you did miss us" "ok enough chatting what's our status" "well sir" she began " no more than 6 hours ago since we entered slipspace we hit what appeared to be an anomaly and forced us to drop out early in uncharted space and it appears that this an uncharted space but appears to hold a fleet that is advanced but not as much as we have but what I can gather they sent scout ships and that's about it sir what would you want us to do" "contact them" "on it sir ok channel open" I cleared my throat as the rest of the bridge crew stepped in "this is the captain of the UNSC Royal Sovereign to any ship that receives me over please respond." Meanwhile on Battlestar galactica

"Sir we received a transmission from the unknown ship." the admiral looked at the Felix "put it on speaker Mr. Gaeta" "this is the captain of the UNSC Royal Sovereign to any ship that receives me please respond." The admiral took a look at him a moment then at his xo he then said "ok patch me to the ship" "yes sir" "this is admiral adama of the colonial battlestar galactica to unknown vessel we read you loud and clear can you please identify yourself" there was a moments pause when the captain of the unknown ship responded "roger that Colonial Battlestar Galctica if you could please tell us what system this is as we are unfamiliar with your ship design and we do not have it in our database may we meet face to face for you are not part of the UNSC we would like to make allies with other human forces and we will tell you all our history". The Admiral gave it some thought then replied "your place or mine captain" "how about yours admiral I'll be there in five", and with that the channel cut off and let the Admiral then thought what is this UNSC when the DRADIS officer spoke up and said "Admiral unknown ship just launched a smaller ship and two escorts are with it must be him sir" "thank you lieutenant I'll be at the hanger bay" and with that the admiral left the CIC and left with his marine escort to the hanger when he got their he saw two fighter like triangles land on the deck of the Galactica and then followed by a ship that resembled a raptor but bigger than that and saw that it scored a six barreled nose mini gun and what seemed to be two missile pods on each wing. Then the odd ship maneuvered to reveal a door behind it and touched down and it lowered its ramp out came some soldiers with a more advanced armor and then out came what seemed to be the captain of the mysterious ship encountered only thirty minutes ago "Captain I presume" said Admiral Adama I nod at him "yes that's me I am the Captain of the UNSC Royal Sovereign and veteran of the human covenant war you must be Admiral Adama I must apologize sir but there is a lot to discuss can we talk some where private what I will tell you is highly sensitive and only senior officers can hear" "well captain we can go to my quarters and we can speak there" I nodded and said "lead the way sir''. As I walked through the halls of the giant battlestar I couldn't help but marvel at it the halls themselves look like the ones on the retrofitted halcyon class cruiser I commanded but with the doors they had resembling those of the ships in the 21st century ships I had been surprised that their ship was under graded by the fact they didn't have sliding doors like ours or elevators for that matter like most of the halcyon ships the UNSC has of course I had summarized that this ship could take hits and then some, but I bet not even this ship could shrug off the newer MAC canons that my ship had. As we reached the Admirals quarters I saw another man who had the rank of a colonel and another who I theorized as pilot, but wasn't sure something about her didn't feel right to me as the Admiral sat down, and gestured me to do the same I sat down and before I spoke the Admiral asked the first question "so Captain where are you from" I paused only for a moment and then I answered "I was born on earth, but I now reside on reach" the reaction I got from the admiral and everyone present and did what I thought was a double take from the Admiral some were crying in happiness and some didn't believe it and some were like Admiral then he spoke "I'm sorry did you say earth" I only nodded in response "I'm sorry again Captain but in our holy texts it talks about earth and the thirteenth tribe and it sentimental to us we believed that it didn't exist, but you brought the hope that way may see it" it was my turn to speak and I said "Well Admiral earth is not a myth to you people, but I must tell you that humanity originated from earth not from where you think" the Admiral just looked at me as did everyone else in the room and looked like I was going have to explain a lot of things to them my only thought was oh crap I wonder what their reaction will be when I tell them everything from the beginning. I then had to ask the Admiral one thing "sir can I bring someone special onboard the galactic perhaps she can explain it better" he nodded and I had another pelican be brought in.

**A/N ok guys I know this was kind of long but in a way it's been the way I read it I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as I have been able to write the damn thing hmm let me know what you would like me to add to it and leave some good reviews and honest ones so that I may improve on the next chapter thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2 Dr Halsey

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N sorry bout not writing chapter two but hopefully this will make up for my absence because of graduation and the partying and a bit of neglect cause of star trek online and bsg online.**

On board pelican bravo 29 Dr. Halsey and Spartan 117 were on their way to meet up with me on board the Galactica, as expected she was better at diplomacy than I and in truth she could shed some light on what is going on. John however looked at the person who was like a mother to him and remembering all those surgeries and augmentations and training "Doctor the pilot reports that in 3 minutes we will arrive at Galactica" "thank you john" as john nodded those 3 minutes turned into 3 hours to him just thinking of his past and of the War and his now dead brothers and sisters, as the pelican was now landing in the deck of the Galactica the Galactica's crew stopped what they were doing to see another unknown raptor looking ship land as the ramp lowered down and out stepped an old woman looking to be in her fifties, and an armored green giant escorting her with another group of marines from the first group that landed not just 20 minutes ago. While they were being escorted they both noticed the similarities in the design of the Galactica that of a halcyon class cruiser and a 21st century ship, as they arrived at the admirals quarters I stood up and said " I'm glad you could make it and it's good to see you son how are feeling master chief" "Good sir" as the chief salutes me and I do the same back "Captain" began "you brought me for what" "ah yes I would like you to explain to everyone here on how we discovered humanity to come to be" the admiral looked at me and then at as the woman who I saw before whisper to the admiral something. Adama then spoke and said "ok I'll listen on what you have to say" then began "well admiral 100,000 years ago there was a highly advanced civilization who dominated the galaxy and that race was the forerunners they guarded all the races who they guided and one day they encountered a parasite they simply called the flood" as continued to explain I could see how their expressions changed from shock to horror, and fear and to everyone's dismay couldn't believe such a horror as I had also told them some of my experiences as a captain fighting the covenant and how they burned my new home Reach to dust. "I see Captain Lucero" just then I got word from my ship of some unknown ships I look at the admiral "sir we got company and I don't think they are friendly MARINES BACK TO THE PELICANS NOW" I look at the admiral "let us take care of this sir" as he nods his approval I whisper to "ma'am when we are on board the Royal Sovereign we will tell them of our AI's reason I didn't tell them was that before you arrived they told me they created AI's and they turned against them so my recommendation is to tell them when we are aboard" "I agree with you captain we have to proceed with caution" as we get on to the pelicans the longswords begin to take off followed by the two pelicans as we all rushed then cortana came over the radio "Captain Unknown ships have been detected but they are not colonial what should we do sir" "Contact them if they don't respond fire a warning shot and if they are hostile fire" all I heard was yes sir from cortana as we made full throttle to ship.

**On board basestar colonial space**

A number one was doing recon so the cylon fleet could make a surprise attack on the colonials and their fleet little did they know a certain ship was already in colonial space, but it'll be tiresome for him and prove futile to attack, and in his own mind he was right but in reality oh how wrong was he a number one then called out "status report!" a number six gave the report "the colonial fleet is right in front of us and a new contact in front of them there are no records on this ship the ship is turning we are getting a message from the unknown it says _leave colonial space now or you will be fired upon_" the number one thought it over who was this unknown ship and what right did it have to give him a warning "fire on that ship now!" and that's when he made a horrible mistake.

I arrived on the bridge moments later "Cortana and Spencer situation update please" "well sir the cylon ships as the colonials refer to them as did not respond however they charged weapons and launched fighters" as I took all this in I began to plan "alright then cortana open up with auto cannons then send a volley of archers to hit the first base star and spencer you have the MAC gun I want u to load a round to hit the next one this is an entire fleet people get ready looks like we got company launch the longswords". As the words left my mouth a whole 4 squads of longswords launched with all the speed they had as they all went in force to attack the enemy fighters the longswords got in range quickly while the raiders were not the missiles that the basestars launched were all swatted down due the auto cannons doing their job missile after missile was being swatted down like no one's business the MAC cannon working its magic on destroying one basestar while the archers streaked across to hit the others one the MAC cannon was firing again and hit the basestar in the middle and splitting it and hitting two others behind it all the colonials could do was watch the battle unfold before their own eyes.

The cylon model one was looking at the battle reports his shocked face while he was looking at this unknown was kicking his fleet's ass needless to say this one ship is taking on all his basestars at once he already had some of his fighters destroyed by the enemy and some were already tied up with these fighters of theirs. More and more missiles were being fired by the UNSC ship it was looking bad for the cylons over a quarter of their basestars were destroyed and that's when a slipspace rupture appeared before the both fleets the cylons halted their attack that's when a much bigger ship and the rest of its escort ships came out. At this point everyone was surprised a ship even bigger than any Battlestar recorded in history while its escorts were dwarfing in size of the ship then all hell broke loose the ship that the colonial fleet saw destroyed what was left of the fleet and were awe struck by the power they had.

**On Board Colonial Battlestar Galactica **

The admiral was looking on in awe as the rest of the bridge crew was as well seeing this new ship that made the Battlestar dwarf in comparison one of the bridge crew got up and said "does everyone see what I see" all everyone could do was just nod no one saw a ship of that size before and that's when admiral Adama said "contact the Royal Sovereign" and the communications officer did what was asked

"Sir the admiral is sending us a message captain audio only sir" "put it on the speakers here on the bridge " "captain that's some fire power you got their" "yes sir it is but there is something I got to tell you though" "oh and what might that be captain the fact you didn't tell us you had a fleet here on its way and that massive ship that we have never seen before on our scopes" "well sir I was gonna tell you but it was not relevant on what we were discussing but the real reason is that we use AI's on all of our ships in the UNSC they do not and cannot turn on us they are created from flashed clone brains of ours I know how you feel about AI's but please understand that we are not your enemies" and that statement got them really ticked off well on some of them that's when a ship then came in between the conversation "they are cylons we need to destroy them immediately admiral" "no damnit don't fire on them" as the aggressor ship stopped transmitting they began to fire all the missiles "cortana I want you to swat down those missiles and try contacting the aggressor ship" "yes sir I will try my best to not hit any ships in the area" as cortana fired the auto cannons to destroy the slow in coming missiles as that was done I then began to do what any UNSC captain would do "spencer fire a warning shot followed by a transmition for them to stand down or face the consequences" "yes sir" as spencer did what he was told I faced the weapons officer and said "Ms. Winters" "yes captain" "load up a MAC round and prepare to fire when ready" "yes sir" as she carried out her orders the aggressor ship responded frak you cylon bastards that's all it took and I ordered for the first time "FIRE". The bridge shook violently as the MAC round was fired and it took mere moments as it tore through the aggressor ship and destroyed it but the day was getting more difficult by the minute.

**On Board the Battlestar Pegasus **

Admiral Cain was listening to the reports and that one of their own had opened fire and that the unknown ship was in fact human and was very advanced as well. But it still didn't change the fact that it had an AI and that this UNSC have AI's and they both work side by side that's when she decided to do something about all of this she then learned that the unknown human ship had fired a warning shot and a minute later fired again but this time destroying a ship. She was not happy about this she was going to get shore leave but now this the thought of the 13th tribe and actually existing and now that being more advanced than them is unfathomed they witnessed how just one ship almost destroyed an entire fleet single handedly sure this "13th" tribe and now more ships appearing out of what they call slipspace they may have AI's but its intriguing as to how many ships and worlds are there in this UNSC. "What's gonna happen now that we pissed off the 13th tribe sir"? asked a young lieutenant to the XO of the Battlestar Pegasus the colonel looks at the young man "I don't know son but now there is more ships that arrived I hope that they don't turn those weapons at us we made the mistake on firing on them so it looks like in their mind they will have no problem taking us out even if we are as much human as they are". "I agree with you colonel" the colonel turns and looks at Admiral Cain stepping into the bridge "hmmm well what do you think admiral are you as in much shock as I am because of these events" "yes I am I talked to admiral Adama and he told me how he met the captain of this ship they are in fact human and what bothers me is what they told Adama and so on" the colonel looks down at the table and thinks of what he was told by the admiral.

**Meanwhile on the UNSC **_**ROYAL SOVEREIGN**_

I was on the bridge looking at reports of the engagement with the cylons and later with a colonial ship cortana appeared near me and said "sir captain del rio wants to speak to you he is en route on the pelican" I nodded and said "ok let's see how the hell this pans out" "Sir what should me and spencer do in the mea time" "carry on with what you normally do" "yes sir" meanwhile captain del rio's pelican landed on the deck of the Royal Sovereign and made his way to my bridge "Captain Lucero mind telling me what the hell happened here" "Well Del Rio looks like we have a bigger problem than we realized after we dropped out of-" "Not that Captain why did you bring her" "oh you mean well I pulled string to get her out of prison and those morons at fleet com thought that putting her in prison was just if she didn't create the Spartans SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE" as I angrily point to the command of the Spartan IV's. "So I suggest you calm the fuck down Del Rio I was there with her and Jacob when Reach was glassed so don't get shit twisted now if that's done I was bout to contact the colonials".

**Meanwhile in colonial space **

The reporters started to come around and report on the mysterious fleet that appeared in their space and also what will happen next. The colonial military wasted no time to quarantine the area so that the civilian ships don't get caught up in the mess that colonial administration is trying to wrap their minds around the fleet that appeared at first it was only one ship then more came out. People weren't panicking as of yet but that can change if the 13th tribe decides to blow through the fleet.

"so you are saying that there is more ships in colonial space and not just the one that first appeared" "yes that's exactly what I'm saying I am seeing the biggest ship of them all I think it's the fleets flagship I don't know how to describe it I mean its wow huge bigger than any of our battlestars in known history". As reports kept flooding in it was more than the president of the colonials could handle.

**A/N ok this one is by far the best chapter I have written I need more feedback so I can keep writin as I said before I apologize for putting this a bit late I should have done this sooner and I kept on putting it off I hoped you like it and yes it's a self-insert it's something I wanted to try thank u**


End file.
